Hidden Feelings
by immyownsuperman
Summary: There are some hidden feelings between the two partners. Can they come out and help eachother realize they both have it? Then when something fatal is recovered can they pull thourgh?
1. New Case

:Office:

"Hey Liv," Elliot said walking in. Olivia was finishing up a report on there last case. It was so wrong that she tried not to pay atteoin to it. That took all of her brain power, so she barely heard him. Elliot sat at his desk, realizing why she wasn't responding. Those reports took alot out of you. He knew that from experience. He started to play with a pencil. He was getting really bored.

"Oh...hey El." Olivia said. She finally responed. She rubbed her eyes, tired.

"You stay all night?" he asked. "You should go home at night." he added. Olivia laughed at him. He spent most his nights at the station since him and Kathy had spilt. It was kind of humorus how he had said that,

"Looks who's talking." she said laughing again. Before Elliot could respond her phone went off. "Benson." she answered. She nodded her head and saw Elliot playing with a pencil again. She tired not to laugh into the phone. He always did that to her. She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. "A girl was found, won't move badly beaten and raped." Olivia said.

"Let's go." Elliot said grabbing his coat. He knew this was going to be a rough one on Olivia. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her. She was just bottling up her emotions. He would give her a few days, then push it out of her. They rushed out of the building and got in her car.

:Gang Land:

"Where is she?" Elliot asked as they got out of the car. Olivia was slower but got out and stood by him. Fin walked over and gave them the 'about time' look, making Olivia laugh.

"Over there." Fin pointed. They walked to were he pointed, quickly. It was just another day on the job, they hoped it wasn't going to be to be bad this time. Although Elliot had gotten back in his marriage, he regreted it. That made him walk a little closer to Olivia. He would never admit it out loud but he loved her. She loved him back, but he was married. They walked to where the girl sat, she was hugging her knees.

"Hey there, were police officers...I'm detective Benson and that's detective Stabler." Olivia said kneeling down. The girl didn't move, but was glitchy. Olivia knew she had been raped, and really out here. It seemed like a place that it would happen.

"Cody..." she whispered. Olivia looked at her strange, she had acutally said her name.

"Hey, we need to get you to a hospital." Olivia said. She saw all the bruises and who knew what else this girl was hiding. She needed a rape kit to nail this bastard. She knew she had been raped.

"I-i-i can't walk..." Cody whispered. Olivia nodded and asked why. "My legs I think there broken..." she responed quietly. She was going into shock. She signaled for the EMs to come and get her. They picked her up and carried her away.

"Good...make sure you get everything from the crime scene." Olivia said to Fin who nodded. She walked over to the car Elliot close behind. He could see in her eyes that she was exaushted. She could barly walk and she had bags under her eyes. They got into the car, Elliot insisted on driving. He didn't want her falling asleep behind the wheel. Olivia fought to stay awake. Elliot drove off, keeping his eye on her.

:Hospital:

Olivia and Elliot walked there way over to Cody's room. Elliot had his hand on Olivia's back hoping she wasn't going to fall over. She had been falling asleep in the car, but they got to the hospital to soon. He just wanted to let her sleep, she was exhausted. They entered Cody's room to see her head turned away from everyone, she was scared.

"Hey Cody." Olivia managed to say. She turned her head and her eyes lighted up at there sight. That always helped them cope, seeing someone happy to see them. She needed help and they were there for her.

"Hey..." Cody whispered, closing her eyes. Olivia put her hand on her head. Elliot turned to see her swaying, she left the room. Elliot followed close behind, to make sure she was okay. She turned and looked at him, she looked sick.

"Liv..." Elliot said before she collpased. He caught her and held her close. "Nurse!" Elliot shouted. He waited while a doctor and a nurse came running over. They took her and put her on a travel bed. Elliot stood up and collpased into a chair closing his eyes. This was just great his partner had just collapsed into his arms and was rushed off.

"Sir?" he heard someone ask. He opened his eyes and saw a doctor. "I'm the doctor taking care of Olivia Benson...she was just very exaushted and has gotton some sleep over the past few hours she should be okay." he said.

"Wait how long was I asleep?" he asked.

"It's been four hours since we took her." he responded. Elliot stood up and went into her room. He sat on her side, she looked a little better now


	2. I Knew It

:Hosptial:

The hospital room was quiet and dark when Olivia opened her eyes. She was confused and tried to puzzle together what had happened. She remembered talking to Cody. She couldn't remember anything else. It slowly came back to her. She remembered stroming out, Elliot close behind. Then everything had gone black, she didn't know what had happened. Elliot! Where's Elliot? she thought. She looked around and saw him sitting next to her. His hand was on hers.

"El?" she asked quietly. She sighed and tried to sit up. Before she could there was a hand on her shoulder. Elliot looked at her and gently pushed her back down onto the bed. She sighed and just let it happen.

"You need to rest...your exhausted." he said simply. She obeyed and closed her eyes. She realized Elliot was here when he should be home with Kathy and the kids. Kathy was the type to get jealous.

"You need...to get...home." she said, running out of breath.

"You sure your okay?" he asked. He stood up and looked down on her. She nodded, eyes still closed. Elliot left the room. Olivia sighed and opened her eyes, to watch him leave. He had a family to go home to, she didn't. She knew things were going screwy with Kathy, it was the way he acted. He stayed more at the station and talked with her more easily. He had a hard time talking to her when Kathy was in the picture. She didn't know why.

:Elliot's House:

Elliot crept in quietly, trying not to wake anyone. Once he flipped on a kitchen light, Kathy sat at the table. She had a worrying look on her face. He knew that look, she had given it to him to much. He set his coat and keys on the table. He sat next to Kathy, not looking at her. She looked away to. He real concern was that he was with Olivia all night.

"Sorry I was out late." he said, standing back up.

"New case?" she asked. He nodded and headed for the bathroom. Kathy followed and shut the door after her. He was dirty and exhausted. She turned on the water in the shower to warm it up. He looked at her surprised. It was late and they didn't want to wake the kids. They both slid out of there clothing and got in. He sighed as the warm water hit his body. Kathy leaned up againist him.

"Kathy we need to talk." he said slowly.

"I know..." she responsed. She sighed and turned away from Elliot. "Elliot...I know we tried to make this work for the kids but...I think we can't make this work for each other." she said. Elliott nodded his head in aknowledgement. He knew this was coming, it came closer everyday. He climbed out of the shower and dried himself with a towel, then walked to the bedroom. Once he was dressed he packed some clothes and left the house.

:Hosptial:

Elliot layed down on the cot the nurse had just brought for him. The room seemed quieter since the last time he had been here. It was only an hour but it seemed like days. Kathy had just left him again, and he layed on a cot in his partners hospital room. The world seemed to be crushing down on him. He loved Kathy even though he loved Olivia. He never got his logic. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Elliot...Elliot!" Munch yelled at Elliot after several trys. He sat up and bumped heads with him. "Ow!" he yelled, making Olivia laugh. Elliot layed back down and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought you went home." Olivia said.

"Uh...I did..." he said still tired. Munch spotted the bag on the floor and nodded in aknowledgement. Olivia saw it to and gave Elliot a faint smile. He groaned and rolled on his stomach. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. Cragen walked in and saw the scene. Elliot is sleeping here? he asked himself. He shrugged it off. He was probably just concerned for his partner.

"Someone still sleeping?" he asked. Elliot groaned signaling that he was awake, just not getting up. "Okay how you doing Olivia?" he asked standing next to her. She looked up at him, smile on face.

"Better since I found out someone endured the night on a cot for me." she joked. Elliot finally sat up. He was still tired but now that Cragen was here he needed to sit up. He leaned up againist the wall and just watched. He wasn't really in the mood, at the moment. John was next to walk in. They all chatted happily, not leaving Elliot out of the converstation. He seemed a bit happier.


	3. One Late Night

:SVU Station:

Olivia sat at her desk and sighed. She was stuck on desk duty, for a week. Cragen and Elliot were way to worried about her. She just wanted to tell them to back off and leave her alone. She was fine she could handle herself. She was more worried about Elliot. Kathy had taken the kids from him, it was crushing him. He stayed on the couch in her house, just staring at the ceiling.

Elliot walked in and spotted Olivia doing something at her desk. She looked better then she had been, less pale. This was really the first time he had acutally paid atteion to her. He had just finallized the divorce and made an agreement. He would have the kids everyother wednesday and weekend. it wasn't much but it would do. He would be the fun dad everyone loved. He slowly walked over to Olivia and sat on her desk. Olivia looked up and into his eyes. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. He wouldn't admit it but he was dying on the inside. She even caught him crying once.

Memory:

_Olivia slowly slipped out of her bed. She was thirsty, and needed some water. She tip-toed out the door not wanting to wake up Elliot. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the couch empty. She searched the room for some sign of him. The bathroom light was shining. He probably just needed to use the restroom. He did always seem to need to use the restroom late at night._

_Olivia walked into the kitchen, and saw two glasses out. One had a note that said Olivia another said Mine. She smiled at Elliot's notes. He knew she liked to get a drink in the middle of the night. They knew eachother to well. She drank down the glass of ice water, almost choking. Then headed back to her warm bed. She stopped at her bedroom door at the sound of crying. It was Elliot. She walked over to the bathroom door to discover it sighty open._

_"Elliot?" Olivia asked, gripping the door knob._

_"Go...away...Liv." he said inbetween sobs. She pushed open the door. He was on the ground, his head againist the wall. His eyes were red and puffy. She had never seen her partner like this. He didn't cry, that was just his nature. He let his head fall into his hands. Olivia slowly walked over and kneeled in front of him. She wiped away some of the tears that lingered on his face. He looked up slowly._

_"El?" she asked. He took his hands and gripped her head between them. There foreheads fell together, there lips almost touching. Before there lips could Olivia pulled away. He was hurt and she didn't want that how this to be. Elliot searched her eyes for an explaination. She really didn't have one, she stood up taking Elliot with her. He followed her hanging onto her hand. They went into her bedroom and layed down. Soon they fell asleep in eachother arms._

"Liv?" Elliot asked waving his hand in front of her face. Olivia snapped out of her trance and smiled up at Elliot. "Thought you were dead." he said laughing. Olivia laughed along. Olivia sighed and turned back to her computer. Her desk had changed alot recently. Since Kathy and Elliot had finally got there divorce, she had a photo of Elliot and her on her desk. Kathy wouldn't care anymore.

"You okay?" Olivia finally asked.

"I'm fine...you want to go for a drink?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded and stood up. If she didn't go he would go by himself and probably get drunk. They walked out of the station and headed for the nearest bar.

:Olivia's Apartment:

"Your hair is so soft!" Elliot mumbled laughing. He was drunk and so was Olivia a little bit. She thought that she was going to stop Elliot from getting drunk, she was wrong. They had just arrived home and were sitting at her kitchen counter. Elliot had pulled out the beers she had in her fridge. She didn't think it would hurt because they were already home, but Elliot just became more obnixous.

"Okay El...I think your done for the night." Olivia laughed. He pouted, then grabbed another beer. There was no stoppin him, mostly because she was starting to get drunk to. Three beers later she was just as drunk as Elliot. He was a bad example on her. She was out of beer which was good. They both stood up and stumbled over to the couch.

"Liv...?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked over at him. "I'm so in love with you." Elliot blurted out. He leaned in and kissed Olivia. He was lucky she was as drunk as he was other wise she would have never kissed back. Soon they were making out. Olivia pulled away slowly.

"I'm so in love with you." she said leaning back in. They made there way to the bedroom, there lips never parting. There passion was enough to start to make them sober. They understood what was going on now, they didn't stop. They fell on the bed, laughing now. Elliot pulled her shirt over her head, Olivia doing the same to him. She slowly made her way down to the buttons of his pants.


	4. Trouble

:SVU Station:

Olivia and Elliot sat at there desks, fidgeting every two seconds. It was awkward coming to work after a night filled with passion, to have the person you had it with sitting across from you. It's not that they regreted it, more that there was the urge to kiss that person. Elliot looked up and smiled at Olivia, making her chuckle under her breath. They wiped the smile off there faces, once Fin rounded the corner.

"She ran from the hospital...no sign of her." Fin said sitting down. Olivia restrained herself from not punching the wall. That girl is hurt and the guy that did it convinced her Olivia thought to herself. Everyone else was thinking it,it showed on there faces. A girl like her wouldn't just get up and run, atleast they still had the rape kit. It would help them figure out alot of unanswered questions.

"Fin!" Cragen called from across the bullpen. Finn walked over and nodded. "Take Munch and follow this lead...Elliot, Olivia my office now!" Cragen called. Olivia looked at Elliot and he shrugged. They stood up and headed to Cragen, almost shoulder to shoulder. It was something neither of them realized they were doing, it was like they were attracked to eachother like magents. It was something anyone could spot.

"Yes?" Elliot asked after the office door was closed. Cragen looked at them sighed.

"Is there something that happened that could change your partnership?" Cragen asked. He looked both of them in the eyes. Elliot and Olivia were completly at ease they knew that this question was going to come someday. They just didn't expect it this soon, was it really that obvious? Apparently it was by the look in Ctagens eyes told all.

"No." Olivia said confidently. Cragen looked at them not believing a word coming out of there mouths.

"If I see anything...i'm going to have to move one of you." Cragen said strenly. The nodded and headed for the office door. "Oh...and I never suspected anything." Cragen added before they could leave. It made them smile a little. The finally left the office again closer then usual.

:Olivia's House Later that Night:

"Well...today was intresting." Elliot said sitting on the couch. He was a few beers of being drunk and Olivia wanted to stop him. He took the beer away making him blurt out laughing. "Is that because we had sex when we were drunk?" Elliot asked making Olivia laugh. She shook her head and stood up to dump it. He was drinking to much and needed to stop.

"You drink to much!" she called from the kitchen. Elliot laughed again not being able to stop. He was always a very amusing drunk. Olivia noticed that she hadn't done the dishes so she turned on the water. Halfway through the dishes a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you doing El?" Olivia asked starting up on the dishes again. Elliot kissed her neck.

"Do you have to do those now?" Elliot asked starting to pull her away.

"Yes and your drunk El." she stated not letting him pull her away. Elliot pulled Olivia up and over her shoulder making water splash everywhere. "Let me down!" Olivia yelled laughing. Elliot put her on the ground and layed next to her. They were soaked and covered in bubbles from the dishsoap. They kept on laughing at there appreance. After atleast ten minutes they sat up.

"Nice Liv look at what you did." Elliot teased making Olivia laugh. They kissed then went to the bedroom falling asleep in eachother arms.


	5. She may Never Wake up

:SVU Station:

"Where did she go?" Olivia mumbled to herself sitting down. Elliot sat across from her, snoring. She was amazed at what a hang over did to him. It took her forever to get him up this morning. No more beer Olivia thought to herself. She wanted to make love to him when he wasn't drunk. That's when she could tell if it wasn't the beer's passion but his.

"What's up Liv?" Munch asked walking in. Fin was close behind him.

"Oh nothing...just trying to find Cody." Olivia said. She started to type on her computer checking on the bolo. She couldn't let that kid be running about, mostly because she had just been raped. It was probably a boyfriend and she was going back to him. Back to someone who had hurt her. Maybe she had nothing else to go to, and he was all that she had. It was sad really.

"Liv! Elliot!" Cragen shouted poking his head out of his office. Elliot jumped in his seat almost crumbling to the ground. Olivia chuckled under her breath and stood up. She headed to Cragen's office Elliot close behind her.

"Yes Captin?" Olivia asked after they were both in. He motioned for her to close the door. She did and turned back with a confused look on her face. Elliot stood a little bit in front of her protective. It was an automatic thing he did even with there boss. He didn't want anyone hurting her, ever. She was the world to him, the thing that kept him sane. The one that lifted him above the world. His sun, and his air.

"Heres an address...it might be where you find Cody." Cragen said pushing a piece of paper there way. Olivia stared down at the white piece of paper wanting to pick it up. She reached for it, her hand shaking.

"Liv?" Elliot asked reaching for her hand. She closed her eyes trying to steady herself. What was going on? She needed to get her head back in the game. No, this couldn't be happening. She was having another fainting spell. She hadn't had something like this in a long time. Not counting the time a week ago. The room seemed to be spinning around her. She reached out for Elliot knowing he would catch her.

She tumbled into Elliots arms making them hit the wall. She looked at the worry in his eyes and slowly slipped away. Elliot looked down at Olivia realizing she was no longer concious. He slid to the floor holding her gently in his arms. He didn't even see Cragen run for the door.

"Call a bus!" He yelled out the office door.

"Liv...wake up...come one..." Elliot mumbled pulling her into his chest. He didn't even know why he was freaking out so much. Maybe it was that she had been slowly detorating for the past days. Getting weaker until she finally collpased. He looked down at her, she was limp. He could see her chest barely moving making him worry more. Once the EMTs got there he had to pull himself of her body.

:Hospital:

Elliot paced around the waiting room sweat rolling of his forehead. All the team waited to, sitting. Cragen finally stood up and pulled Elliot into a chair. Who knew how long they were going to have to wait. Elliot couldn't just sit there and wait for what was going on. He stood again and started to pace again. The sweat beeded on his neck, he moved to wipe it off.

It had been an hour since they had arrived at the hospital. There were still no answers no word. Elliot hadn't sat back down, now he just stood leaning against the wall. Everyone else had given up trying to get him to sit down. After all there waiting a doctor slowly decended out the doors. He walked over to Elliot everyone slowly gathering around him.

"She's in a coma...it's cancer and we can't remove it until she's awake." The doctor said putting his hand on Elliot's upper arm.

"How long?" Elliot asked in a hushed tone.

"Days, weeks, months, it's hard to say...but keep in mind she may never wake up."


	6. I'm Here!

:Hospital:

"Go ahead and see her, but...only one at a time please..." The doctor said motioning for one of them to go. Cragen went first, they watched as he dissappeared through the doors. Elliot knew he was going to go last because once he saw her he wouldn't be able to leave her side. The five minutes Cragen was in there seemed longer then they actually were. Once he came out Elliot could tell he had tried to compose himself for him but it was obvious.

He motioned for Fin to go then sat down. He covered his face so that the worry on it didn't show. Elliot felt dead inside could it really be that bad? It's not like she was attacked she had just passed out. Fin only lasted three minutes before he slowly made his way out, the same look on his face. This was killing Elliot, why? He always knew there were risks on the job, but something like cancer never crossed his mind.

Munch was next, but he already had that look on his face. He lasted longer, six minutes. Elliot stood there trying to get the strength to enter the room. He felt a strudy hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Cragen. Elliot nodded at him and walked into the room. What he saw made him turn away. It wasn't something you'd expect from someone who looked so beautiful only a few hourse ago.

Olivia had a tube coming out if her mouth, and she was hooked up to several machines. Her face was pale and she looked like she was in pain. Also she had REM, he hoped it was not a nightmare. He walked over and pulled a chair up to her bed. He took her right hand into both of his. He slowly rubbed his thumb up and down her hand. Her skin was still smooth and soft to the touch, but now it felt clammy to the touch. He couldn't believe someone he had held in his arms last night now lied in a hospital bed, in a coma. This couldn't be happening to him.

"Oh, Liv..." Elliot muttered placing a kiss on her forehead. He heard someone enter behind him. He turned to see the doctor enter, he just nodded to aknowledge him. The doctor came over and place a hand on his shoulder. He had come in to tell him that visting hours were over, but he just couldn't. He arranged a cot to be brought into the room so he could sleep there.

Elliot slowly layed down on the cot after he pulled it right next to Olivia. The doctor lowered the lights so he could get some sleep then left the room. It was quiet and he listened to Olivia's heartbeat on the machine. It Soothed him to sleep.

Olivia's Mind:

Olivia layed in the darkness, where was she? Where was Elliot? Elliot! Elliot! She tried to call out. Nothing came out of her mouth and she still sat in darkness. Why? Why was she here? She tried to listen for any sounds. anything at all. She heard faint footsteps, but no fimaller footsteps. Wheels...no a wheelchair. A crying baby, a boy crying out in agony. She was in a hospital...but why? There it was, a machine beeping...her heartbeat. It was steady, but why? She must be freaking out right now. Footsteps got louder and closer.

"My god, Liv..." someone muttered. Yes..she was in a hospital. Who's voice was that? It wasn't Elliot's, his was to famialler. No it was Cragen's. She felt a hand on top of her's. "Your in a coma, Liv...please wake up soon...Elliot needs you." Cragen whispered in her ear. She was in a coma? He needed her? More like she needed him. There was a slight pressure on the top of her, probably a kiss...his footsteps left the room. Why hadn't he stayed? Another set of footsteps entered the room.

"Liv..." someone said moving closer. Fin...she felt his rough hand interwine with her hand. He slowly started to leave the room, leaving her in the darkness. Wait! she tired to yell. I'm here! she tired again. Nothing...why? She was here...but had no control. She wanted someone to know she was here...why was she like this? Soon there was another set. Elliot? Please be him!

"Hey Livvy..." the person muttered. Munch...she should have expected this. Where was Elliot? Then it hit her. The doctor is only letting one at a time. They know Elliot will never leave. Munch's hand did the same as everyone that had been here. "We love you livvy...please wake up soon." he muttered. I love you to! she tried. Why was she trying? Nothing was coming out...she felt his lips on her cheek. Then he left...he lasted longer then everyone else. Now a famillar pair of footsteps headed for the door.

It was Elliot she could tell. Elliot! Elliot! she keep trying. She heard a chair pulled up to the side of the bed. What was he doing? He gripped her hand in both of his and rubbed his thumb up and down. Say something..please...I need to hear your voice.

"Oh, Liv..." he said pain in his voice. Thank you god! She wanted to smile, but couldn't. I want to wake up! I want to go home with Elliot...after several minutes another set of footsteps entered the room then several more. There was a clank at he bedside. What was going on? Lots of the footsteps left but Elliot remained, still rubbing her hand. After a little bit he left and there was a little bit of scarping...what is going on? She heard the pressure of something, then it came to her. Oh a cot! of course he was staying over. After she thought he had gone to bed, she slipped into a sleep.


	7. Pained Voice

:Hospital:

Elliot sat down after pacing for who knows how long. He didn't know how long he had been in the hopsital or the last time he had eaten. The team had been in, they begged him to eat. He hadn't, he had had some water, but nothing else. He wouldn't leave Olivia's side, never. She needed to wake up soon, for him. If she died he didn't know how he was going to survive.

"Dad?" someone asked behind him. He looked over his shoulder to discover Maureen. A tear fell down her face at the sight. Olivia looked weak and sick. Her father looked tired and like he hadn't eaten in days. He stood up and Maureen ran over to him. She hugged him and he let her cry on his shoulder. She could cry for him, he couldn't cry for Olivia's sake.

"Maureen..." Elliot said in a hoarse whisper. It was probably the first time he had spoken in hours. He could feel her starting to cry again, did he really sound that bad? "Shh...it's okay..." he said, he was more telling himself. He didn't know if it was okay or even if he was going to survive. Mauree broke the hug and looked up at him. He tried to smile but it came more out pained.

"Dad? What happened?" Maureen asked. Curiosty in her eyes.

"She's in a coma...she has cancer..." Elliot managed to say. He could feel a tear falling down his face but Maureen caught it before he could. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's okay to cry dad..." she said smiling. He smiled back and felt more tears fall down his face. "I'm going to go get the twins and Eli...i'll be back...Kathleen is in class she said she be by later..." she says placing a kiss on his forehead. He nodded and watched as she left. After she was gone he took Olivia's hand. He stared down at her and it was like at his touch she almost smiled.

"You hear that Liv? Eli's coming...Dickie and Lizzy to." Elliot said rubbing her hand. He knew how much Eli meant to her, she had helped Kathy deliver him. She had saved both of there lives after that drunk driver slammed into them. After she asked what they were going to name him he had told her Kathy wanted another Elliot. She had replied with 'Great just what the world needs...another Elliot Stabler."

"Detective Stabler?" A males voice asked behing him. What now? Why was everyone bugging him today? Not that he didn't mind seeing Maureen but he just needed his time with Olivia. He turned around to discover the doctor looking at him. "Do you know who shes been sexually active with?" he asked clearly uncomfertable, he would be to.

"Yes." Elliot said simiply wondering what was going on.

"Can you tell me who please?" he asked. Okay now he was really ticking Elliot off. What was it his business?

"It's me..." Elliot whispered not wanting to deal with doctor had a flash of understanding, like he knew why Elliot was not saying anything. "Now why?" he said bitter.

"She's pregnant..." the doctor whispered. At the moment Olivia open her eyes and she started gagging on the tube down her thoart.

Olivia's mind:

For god sakes man sit down! She just layed there and listened. She'd gotton used to the fact that she couldn't say anything or that people didn't aknowledge that she was there. The team had been in here to try and get him to eat but he didn't. She wanted to slap him but again with the fact that she couldn't move! It was starting to really piss her off. Finally he sat down but she could feel his tense presence.

"Dad?" somone asked behind him. It was one of his kids but who? Older so not Lizzy, Kathleen or Maureen. Not so long ago she would have gone staright to Maureen but now Kathleen seemed to enjoy her. She could hear Elliot stand up and the girl run into his arms. She sobbed into him, why was she sobbing? She didn't think about crying before now. Everyone had been so strong.

"Maureen..." Elliot said in a hoarse whisper. It was the first time she heard him speak in hours. The pain in his voice hurt her, badly. So it's Maureen! That makes sense Kathleen has been pretty busy lately. "Shh...it's okay..." he comforted her. He was more telling himself then her, she knew him to well. It was the tone of his voice when he talks to himself that's what he sounded like.

"Dad? What happened?" Maureen asked.

"She's in a coma...she had cancer." Elliot said losing his voice. Give her a hug! That's alot to take in man! There was no moving she wasn't even sure if they were breathing.

"It's okay to cry dad..." Maureen said. Damn right! This was the first time she was sure he was crying. She thought maybe he was a few times but she never was sure. "I'm going to go get the twins and Eli...i'll be back...Kathleen is in class she said she be by later..." she said. Olivia could hear her placing a kiss on his forehead. How was Eli going to react? She couldn't even think...After she had left Olivia could feel Elliot take her hand. She smiled, she didn't know if she was really but she smiled in her mind.

"You hear that Liv? Eli's coming...Dickie and Lizzy to." I know El I know...she wanted to say. He started to rub her hand and comfert her. She wanted to be awake when Eli was here. She wanted to be here for a child she loved so much. She knew it was Kathy's but she had bonded so much with Eli and Kathy when he was born. Sometimes she even wanted to thank that drunk driver.

"Detectiver Stabler?" her doctor asked. She knew that voice so well. Elliot let go of her hand probably to turn to the doctor. But why did he have to let go? "Do you know who shes been sexually active with?" he ask. Did he seriously just ask that? She could just picture Elliot's reaction.

"Yes." Elliot said. She could hear the irration in his voice. She just wanted to start laughing...just tell him, it's okay.

"Can you tell me who please?" he asked. Just tell him! Please I want you back holding my hand...

"It's me..." Elliot said. It was like her got the message. But she knew better then that he wouldn't just leave it at that. "Now why?" he said, bitter. Damn it Elliot Stabler there has to be a good reason.

"She's pregnant..." the doctor whispered. I'm what?! I opened my eyes to see the two talking and what was in my thoart. I started gagging at the tube that helped me breathe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...wahahaha I think this is my longest chapter...! What should happen next? Should she have the surgery and it be sucessful? Should the surgery go wrong? Should it turn out to be not cancer? wahaha anything else? You see that button there? If you press it I will give you a hug and a highfive!**


	8. My Awesome Readers

* * *

**My Awesome Readers-**

**Hey Hey!!! Okay guys sorry if I won't be updating for awhile I'm gonna be on vacation! I'll try to update as soon as I get home but have a fun time!! **

**-Josie (immyownsuperman)

* * *

**


End file.
